State Represantations
by Iwantyourmusic
Summary: A quick look at Americas fifty states. Do not represent how I see the people of any of these state. Feel free to use any characters you want just please inform me. NYC and Chicago have been added because NYC is very different from New York State and when I started a had a friend helping me who wanted to have separate Chicago and Illinois.


**Delaware **35 proud, hyperactive, gay, people don't know who he is, wants to be everyone's big brother, has grey eyes fair skin and blonde hair he dyes dark blue. The oldest state

**Pennsylvania **Prussian Quaker who LOVES chocolate and LOATHS Ohio, loves yaoi, Prussia's older son, Hungary's older son He prefers to use the word epic over the word awesome. Tried to sleep with Washington which caused Washington to try to set Penn on fire which didn't work, Penn has continued to try and sleep with Washington who does not want to sleep with Penn. Washington has been taking his revenge by setting Penn's house on fire no less than 23 times.

**New Jersey** he fun loving and carries a gun has rivalry with NY and Mass dating Connecticut and watches lesbian porn with her. Is a musician and loves My Chemical Romance. His favorite song is Teenagers by MCR

**Georgia** meek 8 year old little girl who kicks ass if you push her buttons 4'5" and 60 pounds light blond hair, light brown skin, and dark green eyes loves grits and bacon has a crush on Utah

**Connecticut** female fascinated by female parts and everyone thinks she is gay until she starts dating New Jersey loves watching lesbian porn with New Jersey

**Massachusetts **she and New York State are together. Says Maine belongs to her and is at odds with NYC. NYC doesn't know she and NY are dating b/c he would kill her

**Maryland** about 35, she loves to cook a lot of food for everyone and is the second oldest. She sees all the others as her children. Loves Virginia but won't tell the poor guy. She is tall about 5'10" and has green eyes brown hair.

**South Carolina** female blonde hair with honey colored highlights, least liked out of everyone, and rebels a lot, dresses as a punk

**New Hampshire** is a patriot and American to her core, eats fortune cookies and venison all the time is the best with computers hunts sometimes with Alaska and Montana but uses a crossbow not a gun

**Virginia** tries to court Maryland but fails miserably and has horrible pet rabbit

**New York different characters**  
**New York State** sweet suburban girl with a pet beaver and dog she is dating Massachusetts and NYC doesn't know. She loves to play bridge with Nevada, Florida, and Minnesota.

**New York City** gangster older brother who likes his pizza and loves comics, in a relationship with California and has a pet alligator Irish in appearance, built well, Italian attitude bisexual does porno movies and is rivals with Illinois

**North Carolina** male blonde hair with honey colored highlights peace keeper with Arkansas and younger brother of South Carolina, wears jeans and t-shirts

**Rhode Island** dislikes many of the others and gets picked on, religious girl yells at California

**Vermont** likes maple syrup he wishes to be part of the original 13 an is dating Quebec (female France who loves Maple Syrup and poutine) and has a pet lake monster named Champy

**Kentucky** fights with Tennessee, tries to make his grass blue has a crush on Dolly Parton (JK) actually Tennessee

**Tennessee** she loves country music, gets in fights with Kentucky but loves him as well

**Ohio** male Hungary who LOATHS Prussia and views Prussia as evil, loves Yaoi, Prussia's younger son, Hungary's younger son. He has set Pennsylvania's house on fire 9 times because Prussia was visiting (Ohio hates Prussia and was trying to take out two people he hates at once but Pennsylvania was too epic to die and Prussia was too awesome to die.). When Hungary finds out, she congratulates Ohio but then the two of them crawl out of the debris perfectly fine. He is gay but likes both yaoi and yuri.

**Louisiana** love child of Spain and France, womanizer acts like Remy LeBue (X-men's Gambit). He speaks Creole French and is an amazing cook. Loves spicy food that does not look appetizing everyone thinks is nasty/gross, but tastes amazing, his favorite food is gumbo. He takes forever to get mad but when he gets mad it is scary as hell. Louisiana is bisexual and has a pet gator. Takes after France. Dark hair green eyes well muscled, has dark tan skin and is tall (6'2"). Most girls swoon at him and most guys want to be him. Sees Indiana as a sister because of her French heritage

**Indiana** she loves to go auto racing and acts like a tomboy. She is the daughter of France but he cannot stand how unladylike she is. She is the daughter of Native America. She has epilepsy and she doesn't want anyone to find out. So she uses strong medicine to keep her seizures under wraps. She has a crush on Louisiana but is dating Chicago who black mailed her in to dating him in return for not telling anyone about her seizures.

**Mississippi **she is a hick and female. Loves Louisiana but he thinks she is s slob. She loves crawfish and will eat them to no end. She steams them while laughing evilly while listening to their screams. She has a sadistic side that no one knows about. The only one who knows is Louisiana and it creeps him out. She is a red head with blue eyes and tall and solid build. Dresses like Missouri and only the people that have known them for a long time can tell them apart. They have different personalities making people think they have split personality and that they have magical powers like teleportation. They always call them both Mississippi, which dives Missouri crazy. Then, when people see them together (which would be rare) they think they're seeing double or that it's another special power that Mississippi has.

**Illinois** badass, carries around a gun to protect self from NYC, and loves Pizza, rivals with NYC

**Chicago** he is a happy badass who is dating Indiana who he black mailed into dating him. He won't tell anyone about her seizures if she continues to date him. He found out by walking in on her during one of her fits because she ran out of medicine. He blackmails her to get a date from her b/c he is head over heels for her and can't stand the idea of her dating someone else but he knows that she will never willingly date him.

**Alabama** male American Greece sleeps and sleeps around is bisexual but prefers guys

**Maine** Sealand's older brother and loves animals, has a Sealand Passport. That's how Maine got its statehood! He bashed Massachusetts upside the head and she forgot she owned Maine until she got her memory back and now she's pissed at him!

**Missouri** best bbq in the country, but fights with Kansas about it and about who has rights to Kansas City. She gets mistaken for Mississippi and it drives her crazy. She is a red head with blue eyes and tall, solid build. Dresses in jeans and fitted t-shirt or plaid and work boats, the same as Mississippi, only the people that have known them for a long time can tell them apart. They have different personalities making people think they have split personality and that they have magical powers like teleportation. They always call them both Mississippi, which drives Missouri crazy. Then, when people see them together (which would be rare) they think they're seeing double or that it's another special power that Mississippi has. Only time people remember Missouri is when they want her food. Then they go right to her house and they always find her there when they look for her (Which isn't that often.).

**Arkansas** Male peace keeper with North Carolina fascinated by children thought to be a pedophile but is actually head over heels for South Carolina but no one knows this

**Michigan**  
**Michigan** sweet uke boy, looks like his sister, is in the closet because he's afraid what his sister would say  
**Detroit** girl mechanic, looks like her brother, over protective, bad attitude, closet lesbian because she's afraid of what her brother would say

**Florida** loves surfing with dolphins, loves Disney, and weird stuff happens to him. He loves to play bridge with New York State, Minnesota, and Nevada.

**Texas** gun person and speaks mostly Spanish, 6'8 250 pounds cowboy acts like his own country

**Iowa **(17) shy uke in love with North Dakota and is an amazing farmer and gardeners, grows the best corn

**Wisconsin** she love cheese and is lactose intolerant

**California** surfer dude who dislikes Hawaii, Seizures for earthquakes, smokes weed, is in porno, is in a relationship with NYC bisexual

**Minnesota** loves opera and classical music (Don Giovanni by Mozart is a favorite) thought to be gay but is in love with Wyoming and he is completely straight. He loves to play bridge with Nevada, Florida, and New York State.

**Oregon** is a very back woods type of person. She likes to wear jeans and plaid shirts. She traps animals and knows how to skin and use every piece of the animal for food or goods such as bow strings and she knows all about edible plants. She works as a wilderness survival guide. Her favorite thing is to go trapping.

**Kansas** fights with Missouri about bbq and who actually controls Kansas City

**West Virginia** annoying little sister who hates her older brother

**Nevada** is a lady killer who can beat anyone at cards and wants to win over Detroit. He loves to play bridge with Minnesota, Florida, and New York State. Plays and kicks butt at cards to make up for a small penis (JK).

**Nebraska** 21 nice guy who loves fishing but hates hunting oblivious to Wyoming's love b/c he is bi and crushing on Minnesota 18. He is afraid of Wyoming b/c she hunts and he is afraid of guns

**Colorado** snow boarder who has a gash on his face and he's gay for Iowa and tries everything he can do to win him over.

**North/South Dakota** fraternal twins North Dakota and South Dakota have an America Canada type of relationship. North Dakota is always called South Dakota and he doesn't like it when people do that to him. South Dakota always tries to get her brother to be proud that they mistake him for her. They have never mistaken South Dakota for North Dakota. North Dakota wants to be more visible so that he can tell Montana that he loves her and have Montana know who he is. South Dakota is in love with Colorado.

**Montana** female and hunts with Alaska. Montana always confuses North Dakota for South Dakota despite South Dakota having a large rack. Is in a secret romantic relationship with Alaska

**Washington** a little fire breather and love playing with fire (pyromaniac). He's not dangerous with it though, unless you get him mad and then he goes all Mt. St. Helen on the person and then stops playing with fire for a few days. He has a long fuse but a hot temper. Looks like a mini Canada and loves apples and drinks only Starbucks coffee. He flies into a rage if you say Dunkin Doughnuts is better than Starbucks. If he is pulled over by an officer eating a DD doughnut he will set the doughnut on fire. All of the police officers know it is easier just to let him go than risk getting burnt. He would rather passion in an argument then in sex. That's something a few of the others don't like about him. He hates sex as much as he loves arguing. He finds it disgusting. He's Asexual. His motto is 'No need for sex for passion.' The less he likes sex, the more females and gay guys want him. This drives him crazy to the point of actually trying to set them on fire.

**Idaho** has great potatoes and gets ignored by the others, and she hates all the jokes about her being a ho, is in stable relationship with Alberta

**Wyoming** 16 female loves buffalo tomboy hates Minnesota and loves Nebraska hunts but not buffalo b/c she milks buffalo and makes ice cream out of the milk and is the only people who will eat the ice cream are her and Utah, thinks of Utah as little brother

**Utah** is a Mormon has stutter and nervous around women 8 years old with dimple that represent Salt Lake City is addicted to Wyoming's buffalo ice cream thinks of Wyoming as a scary big sister. Utah has a stuffed companion cube, that is his security blanket

**Oklahoma** is a Native American/Cherokee and Native America lives with him. He is only the son of Native America and has no father. USA is his godfather of sorts; he takes care of Oklahoma sometimes because Oklahoma is only 15 years old. Oklahoma is pretty reserved but is always kind and trying to help people however he can. He works at the local soup kitchen on most weekends. He blushes very easily and doesn't know what sexuality is but thinks he might like guys more than he likes girls (He thinks Washington is attractive but he doesn't know why). He doesn't really get the idea behind sexuality because he never went to high school (he is home schooled by Native America).

**New Mexico** loves aliens has a pet alien named Gray who is grey

**Arizona** old man who accuses everyone of being non-american and asks to see their papers

**Alaska** looks like a Female Russia hunts moose, hangs with Russia, combination Belarus and Hungary. Is in a secret romantic relationship with Montana

**Hawaii** is part Japanese/ part Native, loves to surf and is a great Hula dancer, does not get along with America

**Puerto Rico** looks like mini Cuba happy as Spain swears like Romano and cooks like Mexico hates all the New Yorks wants to have sex with Florida

**Native America** is the mother of almost every single state and lives with Oklahoma. She was a beautiful maiden at the time of the colonization of North America but now she is an elderly lady.


End file.
